Bouchon du Nouvel An
by katana 00
Summary: Comment débuter sereinement le nouvel an ? Eviter les soûlants bouchons dans un premier temps, déboucher une bouteille millésimée en second lieu pour laisser couler à flot les plus enivrantes émotions. Enfin, se délecter du pétillant effluve et sémillante saveur du plaisir à deux. Valeur sûre pour célébrer la nouvelle année dans une agréable et goûteuse petite bulle de bonheur.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Je ne veux pas être soûlante mais je crois que cette nouvelle année annonce un bouleversement dans le monde du manga ! Plus que 1001 petits apéritifs, minutieusement alcoolisés, pour que les créateurs des GBoys perdent l'esprit et signent enfin la renonciation de tous leurs droits ! … Merci de ne pas briser ma bulle par vos piquants sarcasmes ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Cette fic du premier de l'an, spécialement classée dans le rayonnage « __**Magnum M**__ » ^^, est un cru généreusement débouché pour les amatrices de limonade citronnée. Pauvres dégustatrices, légèrement liquéfiées de n'avoir pu croquer une succulente dinde fourrée cette année, réjouissez-vous ! :D _

_Cependant, consommez avec modération chères dévoreuses ! Gare à l'ivresse des sens ! pfff ^^_

.

**Remerciements**** :**

_Avant de vous abandonner définitivement à mes élucubrations, j'adresse un sourire sincère aux petits papas Noël (enfin plutôt « mamans » ^^) ayant déposé des petits cadeaux sous le sapinou du 25 décembre et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu personnellement (ça ne saurait tarder) ! Merci infiniment !_

_Pour finir : heureuse de t'avoir accueillie le temps d'une histoire Mamypirate ! Et si jamais tu réitères l'aventure, j'espère ne pas trop saborder ton humeur et ta journée avec cette ficounette ! ^^_

.

.

**«Bouchon du Nouvel An.»**

.

.

Heero, arpentant nerveusement en long en large et en travers le salon de l'appartement, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Voilà près de vingt sept minutes, exactement, que Duo lui avait certifié être fin prêt. Certes l'excitation grandissante trouble parfois la perception temporelle mais là aucune chance !

Non, aucune défaillance possible avec l'option « chronomètre » enclenchée sur son luxueux cadeau de Noël. La montre de renom égrainait parfaitement les secondes, puis les minutes. Les heures ? Ah non pitié ! Poursuivre plus longtemps ce fastidieux décompte et cette tonique séance des cent pas allaient définitivement griller sa bonne humeur. Et franchement débuter l'année en colère n'était pas le plan initialement prévu !

- « **Ok, je lui accorde encore trois minutes et après je le sors par la peau du cul !** » maugréa-t-il, s'affalant lourdement sur le canapé pour cesser de crapahuter en vain et risquer d'user prématurément ses semelles.

Pour occuper, aussi patiemment que possible, le bref sursis accordé à son amant, il alluma le large écran plat accroché joliment au mur de pierres apparentes. Splendide présent, généreusement offert par leur ami Quatre Raberba Winner, pour assister aux retransmissions sportives et s'enthousiasmer, comme s'ils étaient réellement dans les gradins, devant les étourdissantes soirées du championnat de super bowl.

Seulement, le sympathique commentateur spécialisé en trafic routier, odieux programme court souvent inséré entre deux mi-temps diffusées sur leur chaine sportive préférée, eut le malheur de prononcer l'avertissement fatidique, tant redouté par Heero :

- « **Mesdames et messieurs, en cette belle nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, prenez votre mal en patience. Du moins, si vous avez planifié de sortir pour réveillonner. Les bouchons envahissent déjà méchamment la capitale. Près de cinquante et un kilomètres de …** »

- « **La ferme !** » vociféra Heero, coupant aussitôt le sifflet à l'oiseau de mauvais augures.

Nul besoin que ce pronostiqueur, à la petite semaine, lui confirme sa crainte quant au merdique trafic ! C'était l'évidence même au soir du 31 décembre ! Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il avait martelé, encore et encore, à Duo de prendre ses dispositions pour partir à une heure décente ! Mais cette bourrique n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ça le saoulait merveilleusement !

Eteignant totalement la télévision, passée en veille, il décida de secouer fermement les plumes à son bel ami. Sans blague, fallait-il une éternité pour se vêtir d'un costume ? Le sien lui avait à peine monopolisé deux minutes, à tout casser !, pour l'enfiler.

Certes, « James Bond » n'était pas le plus fantasque et raffiné des costumes, mais au moins il avait le strict nécessaire dans sa penderie. Principal attrait à ses yeux ! Aucune nécessité à s'embarquer dans des shoppings interminables ou des confections hasardeuses ! Son activité professionnelle, en tant que premier garde du corps auprès de Réléna, lui fournissait allègrement ses perpétuels « travestissements » de soirée.

- « **Duo, ma patience est à rude … épreuve.** » tonna-t-il, ouvrant furieusement la porte de leur chambre, pour finir par un bredouillement à peine perceptible.

- « **Rahhh désolé Ro ! Cette foutue queue ne veut pas tenir !** » râla Duo, se contorsionnant devant son miroir, tout en se démenant avec son artificielle appendice poilue.

- « **Euh … Tu … Bordel ! En quoi es-tu censé être déguisé ?** » grogna l'impatient, l'examinant, de ses yeux exorbités, des pieds à la pointe des oreilles pointues.

- « **En panthère !** » rétorqua Duo comme si le minuscule short boxer et les longues mitaines en velours noir explicitaient à eux seuls cette évidence.

- « **Mais … Mais … Tu … Bordel ! Tu devais être en Jack Sparrow non ?** »

- « **Ouais mais les dreadlocks me gonflaient, alors j'ai zappé. … Et avoue que ce n'était pas terriblement sexy non plus !** »

Duo aurait adoré jouer au génialissime pirate extravagant, dont le caractère se liait harmonieusement au sien, mais la perspective d'être fagoté dans un costume trop envahissant l'avait refroidi. Non vraiment, il se sentait nettement plus à l'aise dans la peau d'un chaleureux félin ! De toute façon, dévoiler son sculptural corps ne l'avait jamais indisposé alors autant faire pâlir de jalousie et d'envie les autres invités de la soirée !

- « **Explique-moi ce qui prend autant de temps dans ce … semblant de … panthère !** » se désespéra Heero, reconnaissant difficilement l'attirail dont ils s'étaient amusés autrefois, lors d'une torride nuit coquine.

- « **Ma queue !** » répéta Duo, tentant pour la énième fois de l'accrocher à son musculeux et aguicheur popotin.

- « **Où est le reste du costume ?** » s'enquit Heero, s'approchant pour aider à la manœuvre afin d'espérer, enfin !, partir à la fameuse soirée masquée organisée par leur couple d'amis. Dans son souvenir, à leur dernière utilisation, il y avait nettement plus de fourrure !

- « **Un trou de mémoire, beau gosse ? **» titilla l'américain, abandonnant son appendice factice aux mains douées de son compagnon, tandis qu'il lui emprisonnait le cou.

« **T'aimes jouer au … chasseur dépeçant … sa proie. … Ca te revient ? … C'est là tout ce qui a survécu … à tes griffes acérées.** » expliqua-t-il, bougeant sensuellement contre l'arme anatomique de l'agent secret.

- « **Oh non ! Hors de question que tu sortes aussi peu vêtu !** » s'empressa de déclarer le serviteur de sa Majesté, devinant sans effort la folle intention.

« **Couvre-toi plus ou oublie la soirée ! **» ordonna-t-il sèchement, détournant le visage pour examiner la multiples de tenues potentielles recouvrant leur couche et expliquant un peu mieux la longue et désespérante attente.

Imaginer les femmes reluquant avec convoitise et les hommes bavant avec délectation devant son amant à demi-nu n'était pas un concept qu'il tolérait. Heero était foncièrement et jalousement possessif, cela ne lui posait nullement problème de le reconnaitre. Bien au contraire !

Assumant parfaitement sa tare, l'ancien terroriste affichait clairement sa velléité aux inconscients osant s'aventurer sur son territoire. Son « domaine » était savamment balisé de barbelés, en la présence d'anneaux maritaux finement gravés de leurs deux prénoms, et électrifié par une apposition continue de ses impressionnantes mains sur le svelte et tentateur corps. Aussi, risquer une quelconque approche de sa « réserve animale » garantissait une mort atroce, vicieusement lente et douloureuse. Sûrement un vestige de son passé guerrier !

- « **Quelle sommation ! **» s'amusa Duo, se serrant un peu plus contre lui, sans crainte d'être la cible du féroce gardien.

D'une pression tendre sur la nuque tendue, il obligea les iris, ouvertement irrités, à se reporter sur lui. Puis verrouillant son regard, outrageusement charmeur, à celui courroucé, il espéra atténuer les tensions.

- « **Mon beau tireur aurait-il la gâchette qui le démange ? **» demanda-t-il, léchant les lèvres pincées de rage alors que sa main négociait une descente vertigineuse vers l'aine de son compagnon.

- « **Habille-toi ! Je t'attends au salon.** » exigea Heero, le repoussant ostensiblement pour ne pas craquer et l'allonger tel un rustre sur le lit.

Non pas qu'il aurait craché sur un petit jeu affriolant avec le joli minet, la dévorante envie de le capturer et le dompter était indubitablement là !, cependant le temps leur était expressément compté. Pour parvenir à la soirée, avant les fameux coups de minuit, ils devaient décamper en urgence. Heero en était fortement conscient malheureusement. Dieu seul sait qu'il aurait aimé calmer la querelle sous-jacente par leurs attouchements préférés, mais bon la vie exige parfois des sacrifices !

- « **Duo, tu n'es pas encore prêt ?** » se désola-t-il lorsque son amant pénétra tranquillement dans le vestibule où lui-même finissait de se couvrir.

- « **Vu l'heure tardive, il serait vain de prendre la route. **» se balança félinement le corps en approche, toujours à demi-vêtu, jouant lascivement avec la longue et soyeuse queue noire.

Spontanément, Heero sentit son agacement s'évanouir dans la foulée. Défiant volontiers quiconque aurait parié ne pas succomber à pareille créature sulfureuse ! Confiante en ses implacables atouts, la séduisante bête émoustillait sauvagement, et sûrement, ses sens de chasseur, qui peu à peu échappaient à son légendaire contrôle. Etait-il, humainement, possible de résister à cet indéniable appel à la luxure ? Heero n'en était absolument pas convaincu. Et son brillant cerveau, désormais aux abonnés absents, ne l'aiderait nullement à solutionner cette existentielle problématique !

Honnêtement, même sans cette tenue dépravée, Duo exhortait à la libération des plus vils et débauchés instincts. A lui seul, il était un pur vice ! Simplement et diablement désirable jusqu'à vous corrompre irrémédiablement. Avec délice et gourmandise, il vous plongeait au sein des 7 pêchés capitaux. Et quelque fut son inébranlable réputation d'homme de glace, Heero sentit pulser, présentement et violemment, son sang. Un sang farouchement échauffé comme la plus brûlante des laves enfermées dans un volcan trop longtemps endormi.

- « **T'as beau être le plus adroit des as. **» s'humecta-t-il les lèvres, caressant nonchalamment la mâchoire rasée de prés du bout de sa nouvelle extrémité poilue.

«** Le plus doué des pilotes … on évitera jamais les bouchons, Mister … Bond.** » lui certifia-t-il, se mouvant voluptueusement contre lui tout en le soulageant subrepticement de son long manteau noir et de son écharpe blanche.

- « **C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis…** »

- « **Te fâche pas, Ro. **» le coupa-t-il, ronronnant à son oreille et déboutonnant habilement la veste cintrée du costume sur-mesure qui fut rapidement lestée au sol.

« **J'ai un plan B … pour célébrer … dignement … le passage … au nouvel an … **» distilla-t-il, ses doigts voraces courant allègrement et plus perspicacement sur les muscles fortement contractés, pendant que ses lèvres le couvraient de baisers enflammés.

**« … de manière … assez … pétillante.** » acheva-t-il, l'entrainant par la cravate, comme le docile toutou qu'il était, vers leur récréative salle de bain.

Heero eut juste le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, taille mathusalem, disposées stratégiquement près de la baignoire que Duo les plongea dans une semi obscurité. Légèrement éclairée par les petites flammes d'odorantes bougies, parsemées harmonieusement, la salle de bain baignait aussitôt dans une ambiance plus romantique et sensuelle. Heero cerna l'intention plus qu'évidente de son amant. Sans nul doute, l'envie de rejouer leur scène du bain de minuit, fortement alcoolisé au champagne, trottait dans l'esprit taquin de son colocataire de lit.

- « **Je ne suis pas un fervent adepte de l'alcool, tu le sais ...** » lui rappela-t-il, gardant en mémoire un impérissable souvenir de leur pendaison de crémaillère.

Certes, la baignade commune, prise à l'époque dans un élan de folie passagère et pouvant être qualifiée sans exagération de « torride bain à remous », avait joyeusement égayé leur nuit, initiant par la suite un rapprochement inattendu fort bienvenu mais par contre, la longue journée du lendemain à vomir leurs tripes au-dessus des toilettes lui laissait un goût plus amer et détestable en bouche !

- « **Qui a dit que je te forcerai … à en boire ?** » susurra-t-il, insérant stratégiquement l'une de ses aguicheuses jambes entre celles du volontaire abstinent, afin de le titiller plus efficacement.

« **Je veux juste que tu les sabres.** » lui confia-t-il, caressant rondement et sensuellement ces biceps et triceps savamment musclés et si discrets sous la blanche et insipide chemise.

Avec dévotion, les sournoises lèvres gourmandes y déposèrent d'insidieux baisers. L'envie de croquer ces jolies et mystérieuses formes vrillait douloureusement le ventre de l'érotique félin. Heero le faisait littéralement bavé, même dans le plus commun des uniformes. C'en était désarmant ! Et, assurément, l'homme n'était pas conscient de son pouvoir d'attraction sur la bête, sinon jamais il n'aurait paradé aussi insouciamment ! Ou peut-être que si finalement !

- « _Cacher pareilles merveilles est un inexcusable sacrilège ! _» songea Duo, dépité, déportant néanmoins indolemment ses torrides offrandes sur le torse tout aussi camouflé. A son plus grand regret.

« **Utilise ce divin corps pour satisfaire tous mes caprices.** » l'adjura-t-il, intensifiant ses attouchements. L'anatomie de rêve l'aurait presque rendu jaloux ou envieux, si elle n'avait pas été sous son entier monopole.

Au vu de sa frêle constitution, Duo n'était pas dupe. Taillé comme un cure-dent, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas soulever et sabrer en même temps ces imposantes bouteilles de 6 litres ! Par contre Heero, lui, s'avérait être le parfait homme de la situation. Plus d'une fois, son habilité et sa robustesse avait été rudement et intensément éprouvé, durant leurs insatiables ébats. Et, Dieu qu'il avait brillamment surmonté les obstacles ! Alors, pareille prouesse ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. Non, pas après avoir porté à bout de bras un vif et frétillant amant !

- « **Tu espères t'éclater seul ?** » soupçonna l'agent, admirablement proportionné, de plus en plus en détresse devant des avances aussi libertines et polissonnes.

- « **Nullement, Darling. **» soupira fortement d'anticipation le scandaleux et espiègle matou, se pelotant davantage contre l'euphorisante source de chaleur.

« **Tu vas avoir un rôle très très actif dans mon plan.** » avoua-t-il sur un ton grivois, plongeant ses doigts fins sous les couches de tissus protégeant le charmant fessier.

« **Pour l'instant, fais sauter les bouchons, mon petit moteur à remous.** » susurra-t-il, attaquant généreusement et licencieusement le lobe à porté de ses lèvres, pressant davantage les globes de chair.

- « **En l'état, je n'y arriverai pas.** » bafouilla Heero, emprisonnant les avant-bras pour stopper cette douce torture. Il n'était pas un surhomme après tout !

C'est à contre cœur que Duo lui octroya un bref répit. Juste le temps pour lui de s'atteler à dénouer légèrement la classieuse cravate qu'il laissa pendre négligemment. De son point de vue, l'air débraillé donnait un air encore plus désirable et sexy à son brun adoré. L'envie d'immortaliser cet alléchant tableau le poussa à quitter, momentanément, le futur lieu de perdition pour quérir son téléphone. Heero profita de l'accalmie passagère pour sabrer la première bouteille, en direction de la baignoire pour éviter tout écoulement fâcheux. Mais fut bien vite rejoint par son vif assaillant.

- « **Presse-toi de … remplir la baignoire, Ro.** » s'impatienta Duo, estimant le sursis largement suffisant une fois sa séance de photographie achevée.

- « **Attends, le champagne c'est…** » s'étonna Heero devant la créativité de son homme.

- « **Oui. … Toi, moi et ces ravissantes petites bulles allons nous mélanger agréablement.** » expliqua la diabolique panthère, qui n'y tenant plus de ne pas frôler cette attirante peau chaude, se colla hermétiquement contre le puissant dos.

Feulant de contentement au doux parfum musqué chatouillant ses narines, Duo entreprit de débarrasser prestement son sommelier privé de sa chemise. La hâte de gagner la moindre seconde pour pénétrer rapidement ce bain millésimé, et enfin assouvir sa soif d'Heero, était flagrante. L'ancien Shinigami n'était définitivement pas d'une patience d'ange !

- « **Hé petit bouchon ! **» l'interpella-t-il dans sa fastidieuse tâche, parsemant allègrement, de temps à autre, quelques baisers mordants sur les épaules révélées à ses yeux éblouis ou des coups de langues languissants à la plaisante naissance du gracieux cou.

«** Je sens … fortement … monter … la pression … dans ma bouteille !** » avoua-t-il, cherchant à attirer l'attention sur le bas de son corps délaissé.

« **A présent, sabre-moi … **» gémit-il, négociant un repli stratégique entre les bras virils qui durent abandonner aussitôt le maniement de l'arme blanche.

« **…** **Ne te fais pas … prier davantage.** » quémanda-t-il, accompagnant les insidieux frottements de leurs bassins, l'un contre l'autre, par de judicieuses caresses sur les mamelons hâlés, désormais fermement durcis par le plaisir distillé.

- « **Est-il vraiment opportun de libérer déjà ce précieux nectar ?** » badina Heero, entrant dans la partie en frôlant la bosse joliment dessinée sous la douce fourrure artificielle.

« **La précipitation risque d'éventer son délicat arôme. **» ajouta-t-il, amorçant des mouvements lents et appuyés qui soutirèrent de mélodieuses notes à la frêle silhouette.

- « **Ro, je t'assure … qu'il est divin … tel qu'il est ! … Goûte-le et … enivre-toi … de moi.** » haleta la câline et domestiquée panthère, miaulant comme le plus affectueux des chatons.

- « **Avec plaisir.** » céda finalement Heero, un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres, s'agenouillant pour prêter l'attention nécessaire à la belle grappe dissimulée.

Méticuleux de nature, le partiellement dénudé agent secret n'en oublia pas pour autant de préparer dignement la sombre petite cave qu'il avait hâte de revisiter. Les dernières excursions du domaine privé lui ayant laissé de somptueux souvenirs, il chemina sans nulle hésitation. Suivant l'itinéraire de traverse, il contourna avec brio la mince barrière de tissu, qui s'effaça rapidement devant sa réelle détermination. Humidifiés selon les règles de l'art, ses doigts affamés purent dès lors se perdre, avec délectation, entre les jolies plaines classées, par ses seuls soins !, comme site exceptionnel.

- « **Bon sang Ro … tu sais tirer … mon essence … comme personne.** » s'agrippa-t-il désespérément aux épaules métissées, sentant ses jambes fléchir et se dérober sous l'emprise fatale de cette mise en bouche.

« **Oh shit ! … no no no … ****I … **» avertit-il, ses ongles violemment enfoncés, se foutant royalement de labourer douloureusement la chair à portée.

- « **Duo, laisse couler … à flot cette … somptueuse … ambroisie.** » s'exalta Heero, se délectant voracement de chaque goute du capiteux breuvage.

A cette enivrante sollicitation, Duo s'exécuta sans réticence, comblant ainsi merveilleusement son avide goûteur. L'extraction du millésime fut si intense que leurs esprits, éperdument grisés, s'évaporèrent, irrémédiablement et instantanément, vers un coma idyllique.

Etat second nécessitant d'Heero toute sa vaillance et sa robustesse pour parvenir à, confortablement, les immerger tous deux dans le pétillant liquide de renommée mondiale. Riche denrée accueillant un repos salvateur avant la grande dégustation en sous-sol !

Ravi de cet alléchant apéritif, l'« agent 001», intégralement débarrassé de tout superflu, sourit pleinement devant son amant en pamoison, dont le seul vestige du minuscule costume était les adorables oreilles de feutrine. Secrètement, Heero se félicita que sa prévoyance naturelle lui ait, judicieusement, conseillé de disposer leurs corps en un gentil face-à-face. Sinon, nul doute, que les festivités auraient été poussées plus avant ! Pas plus tard qu'en l'instant ! Précipitation fort dommageable qui aurait gâché son plaisir grandissant, loin d'être à son apogée. Assurément, pour jouir d'une soirée inoubliable, fallait impérativement éviter d'attiser, trop brusquement, leurs sensibles et exacerbées libidos !

- « **Le menu de ce réveillon improvisé me semble des plus appétissants. … Un sauté de tendre agneau est un met raffiné pour célébrer la nouvelle année.** » murmura-t-il, détaillant le torse émergeant qui retrouvait une respiration plus calme et ordinaire.

- « **Qui traites-tu d'agneau exactement ?** » répliqua Duo, faussement incommodé, la tête négligemment appuyée contre le rebord et ne daignant même pas ouvrir un œil sur son gourmand convive. A peine bougea-t-il la main pour l'éclabousser un brin.

Se léchant distraitement la paume de la main, pour hydrater sa gorge terriblement asséchée, Heero concéda, qu'avec parcimonie, l'alcool était envoûtant et inclinait à des idées sacrément désinhibées. Pour autant, il saurait demeurer sobre. Histoire de savourer à sa juste valeur son aguicheur festin de la Saint Sylvestre !

- « **Ne t'endors pas, tenshi.** » l'avisa-t-il, croquant suavement les frondeurs orteils de l'envahissant pied, tranquillement apposé sur son épaule droite, cadençant doucement une musique imaginaire.

« **Le meilleur reste à venir.** » souligna-t-il, de peur que le ronronnant félin ne s'assoupisse véritablement. Appâter le fauve était crucial, car ce petit amuse-gueule ne saurait le substanter suffisamment et convenablement !

S'étant libéré, avec ravissement et vigoureuse éloquence, Duo somnolait au point qu'il entendit à peine la tonitruante sonnerie de son portable. Téléphone qui opta automatiquement pour le mode vibreur après une bonne minute de vaine alarme. Malgré tous les efforts du petit smartphone, qu'Heero négligea hautainement, ce n'est qu'à la seconde salve du rythmique « I'm sexy and I know it » que l'étourdi américain fut vraiment interpelé.

- « **Ca vient ! Ca vient !** » souffla-t-il, tâtonnant paresseusement et à l'aveugle, sur toute la surface du marbre derrière lui, à la recherche de l'objet.

« **Putain ! **» s'affola-t-il subitement, captant que l'appel émanait sûrement de son meilleur ami.

« **Quatre va me maudire ! **» se retourna-t-il promptement, évitant de peu un dérapage incontrôlé, pour saisir enfin ce farceur téléphone ayant cru malin de s'exiler exagérément loin sur l'espace faisant office de vide poche. Après la séance de prise de vue, il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'envoyer valser si rudement.

- « **Bonsoir Duo, votre retard me tracasse. Y a-t-il un souci ?** » s'informa la voix légèrement inquiète de l'aimable blondinet, organisateur du banquet du Nouvel An.

- « **Désolé Quat'chou ! **» clama-t-il, navré et prêt à se confondre en excuse lorsqu'un cri aigu s'échappa inopinément de ses lèvres.

- « **Duo ? Réponds-moi ! Duo ?** » s'affola aussitôt le richissime confident, alertant comme un beau diable son entourage par de grands gestes désarticulés.

« **Où êtes-vous, Duo ? Que s'est-il passé ?** » s'enquit-il, plus apeuré devant l'incommodant silence qui lui parut durer une éternité.

Intimement persuadé que les deux retardataires étaient coincés dans un affreux carambolage, Quatre était disposé à organiser les secours dans la seconde. Ses plus proches invités, regroupés autours de lui en soutien, étant tout aussi fébriles que lui quant aux nouvelles du couple.

- « **Calme-toi … Quat'chou ! … Rien de … grave !** » se reprit Duo, tentant péniblement de contrôler les ondulations vocales qui menaçaient de surgir de sa gorge.

Dans sa manœuvre irréfléchie pour capturer son réticent téléphone, Duo n'avait pas songé, une seule seconde, à préserver son charmant postérieur des attaques traitresses d'un certain japonais. Trop occupé à se tendre désespérément sur le marbre, il avait inconsciemment et ouvertement exposé la pire des tentations à son amant, déjà plus que fiévreux et nerveux.

Heero avait beau être la personnification, la quintessence même de la glace en toutes circonstances, sauf avec un Duo dans les parages assurément !, il était le parfait exemple que Mère Nature reprend, parfois, vigoureusement ses droits, sans autre forme d'avertissement ! La fameuse lave en fusion n'avait dès lors pas pu être contenue plus longtemps.

- « **Je suis pris … dans … un embouteillage … Impossible de … reculer … ou avancer.** » détourna-t-il la vérité, cherchant à rassurer et convaincre son naïf ami d'une voix la plus posée possible, tandis que les frénétiques mouvements de bassin de son amant le conduisaient inexorablement à s'étendre lascivement et s'essouffler voluptueusement.

Soulagé que ses deux amis soient sains et saufs, Quatre annonça vivement la « bonne nouvelle » au reste du petit comité, qui retourna paisiblement à la dégustation des savoureux amuse-gueules et autres délicieux cocktails. Lui-même s'autorisa à répondre brièvement aux sollicitations de son personnel quant à l'organisation du diner à suivre.

- « **Duo, avoue, tu as encore trainé ! **» lui reprocha-t-il, apaisé et amicalement, pendant que son majordome lui présentait une palette de petits fours à valider.

« **Heero n'est pas trop furax ?** » se renseigna-t-il distraitement, associant, incrédule qu'il est !, les spasmes à d'intempestives coupures dues au mauvais réseau de communication le long du chemin les menant à sa demeure familiale.

- « **Il est … foutrement … excité ! … Dur de … le contenir ! … Je vais dérouiller … ferme … **» explicita, aussi intelligiblement qu'elle le put, la pauvre victime des chaleureuses ruades.

« **Des heures … d'enfer à … l'horizon !** » supposa-t-il plus lucidement, mis plus à mal lorsque son sexe, déjà sacrément gorgé et à l'agonie, cogna à mainte reprises contre la paroi de la baignoire. Heero ne lui épargnait décidément aucune torture !

- « **La prochaine fois … réfléchis … avant de me … tourner le dos.** » haleta fortement l'infâme et impétueux tortionnaire à son oreille, le soumettant de plus belle par d'amples déhanchés.

Sous l'agressif pilonnage, Duo faillit lâcher de multiple fois son téléphone. Action qui, avouons-le, l'aurait grandement soulagé en interrompant enfin son étrange échange avec Quatre. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas discourir longuement avec lui, mais mener de front une discussion, aussi intéressante fut-elle !, et une attaque répétitive sur sa base arrière était, pour le moins, acrobatique !

Duo, entre deux assauts, priait religieusement les Dieux de toutes les colonies de lui venir en aide. Connaissant parfaitement ses limites, aussi bien charnelles qu'intellectuelles, il devinait que l'instant critique ne tarderait plus à pointer le bout de son nez. Sa main occupée, se crispant désespérément et ne demandant qu'à rejoindre sa jumelle agrippée au salvateur rebord de porcelaine, en était l'intangible preuve. Fallait, à tout prix, qu'il se débarrasse de l'encombrant objet !

- « **Heero … pénètre … dans un long … tunnel. **» avertit-il difficilement, souhaitant sincèrement que son frère de cœur gobe pareille couleuvre, alors que son rythme cardiaque, pulsant dans la moindre petite syllabe émise, laissait distinctement et merveilleusement comprendre la nature du problème.

« **Ca risque … de …** » voulut-il prévenir de la coupure plus qu'imminente.

Car oui, même à contre cœur, il devait envoyer balader son confident. C'était une question de santé mentale ! Impossible pour lui de se contenir davantage en baratinant éhontément son ami sur un hypothétique bouchon routier.

Sérieux, une telle galère sur un trajet inspirait franchement plus la rage et l'envie de gueuler que celle de gémir, non ? Dès lors, comment expliquer, logiquement, les halètements, ou plus exactement les hurlements, qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser tant sa gorge devenait douloureuse ?

La pression devenait véritablement insoutenable et trop puissante. Malgré tout son sang froid Duo ne se sentait plus la force de contenir sa passion. Fallait que ça cesse et vite ! Même si l'attention du charmant blondinet était désormais davantage centrée sur la réussite du diner que sur l'étonnant vibrato dans sa voix, il était évident que la supercherie allait être dévoilée !

- « **Ok Duo. Je vais abréger. **» s'engagea l'hôte du jour, qui fut aussitôt gracieusement béni par l'américain qui se jura de lui vouer, plus encore que par le passé, une reconnaissance éternelle à la prononciation de pareilles paroles libératrices !

« **Etes-vous loin ? Crois-tu que vous en ayez pour longtemps ? **» le questionna-t-il, quelque peu déçu à l'idée de devoir éventuellement festoyer sans eux.

- « **Oh yeeees !** » laissa échapper Duo, bien malgré lui, suite à un assaut plus percutant et ravageur contre sa prostate. Heero avait-il donc en tête de le faire mourir de plaisir avant l'heure ?

- « **C'est si regrettable ! **» déplora Quatre, perdant légèrement le sourire à cette affirmation équivoque.

« **Je me faisais une telle joie d'être en votre compagnie cette année. **» lui confia-t-il, songeant que cette année ne ferait pas exception. Trop rares étaient les réveillons passés en commun du fait de son planning surbooké des mois à l'avance.

- « **Oh maaaan, it's gooooood ! I coooome !** » ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de plus belle le pauvre soumis.

- « **Non Duo, faut savoir être raisonnable. **» décréta autoritairement le blond en croyant que son ami insistait pour les rejoindre. La discussion prenait incontestablement une dimension étrange !

« **Ne soyez pas imprudents. Il est préférable que vous rebroussiez chemin, si une sortie se présente à vous. **» se résigna l'arabe, intimement persuadé que la réplique s'adressait à lui.

« **Pas la peine de vous stresser et vous épuiser en vain. **» ajouta-t-il, préférant nettement savoir ses amis en sécurité et au chaud chez eux plutôt que victimes d'intempéries et autres longs embouteillages sur la route.

- « **Sorry … Quat'chou !** » s'excusa Duo, se reconnectant passagèrement à la discussion partagée avec son fidèle compagnon.

- « **Tu n'es pas fautif. **» s'empressa-t-il de le pardonner, ignorant de l'honteux mensonge en cours.

« **Mes meilleurs vœux à vous deux. … Ah ! Et transmets un message à Heero de ma part : ne le punis pas trop sévèrement ! … Bonne année !** » souhaita-t-il, se jurant que l'année prochaine il réunirait tous ses amis à ses côtés pour enfin réveillonner convenablement ensemble.

- « **Je survivrai !** » lui certifia Duo, profitant du rythme plus lent accordé par son bourreau avant l'explosif bouquet final.

« **Bonne année … à tous ! **» écourta-t-il promptement,raccrochant enfin le téléphone qui valsa à nouveau sur le marbre, pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant.

- « **Prêt pour le … compte à rebours … Tenshi ? **» exulta l'indécente voix rauque de l'agent en infiltration, reprenant un rythme de croisière plus soutenue. Ses mains s'emparèrent, avec tendresse et fermeté, de la tourmentée et délaissée « bouteille », estampillée « made in L2 » afin d'accompagner en cœur leurs ébats.

« **… Deux … un … jouissez !** » poussa-t-il fiévreusement, déversant sa chaleureuse offrande sans attendre la réponse de son amant.

Un long moment fut nécessaire pour que les deux performeurs rejoignent leurs enveloppes charnelles. Cette seconde salve de plaisir ayant été bien plus ravageuse que la précédente, leurs corps, toujours intimement imbriqués, firent rapidement connaître leurs récriminations par de vives crampes et lancements.

- « **Pour la nouvelle année … souhaite-moi … bonne santé ! **» plaisanta Duo, ressentant fortement la lourde musculature sur son frêle corps en détresse.

- «** Si tu en fais autant ! **» l'incita Heero, ne voulant pas risquer d'être en reste, l'embrassant suavement sur la nuque mais sans pour autant se mouvoir d'un pouce.

- « **T'en aurais … pas l'utilité ! **» rétorqua Duo, cherchant à s'extraire de la prison de chair qui le surplombait. Puisqu'à l'évidence Monsieur Yuy n'était pas enclin à bouger lui-même son sensationnel sabre !

« **T'es … en gundam renforcé toi ! … Un moteur à remous jamais … en panne !** » ronchonna-t-il, bien heureux cependant de se noyer dans cette océan d'amour.

- « **Tu serais le premier à déplorer une panne !** » proclama Heero, l'entrainant doucement et soigneusement en arrière avec lui pour se reposer confortablement dans la baignoire. Baignoire à demi pleine désormais, vu la houle qui avait sacrément sévie !

- « **Pas faux !** » attesta Duo, se retournant et se mettant à califourchon afin de dévorer amoureusement et pleinement les lèvres, rendues excessivement souriantes à l'agréable sensation provoquée par la friction de leurs magnums.

« **Montre-moi, encore, ta magnifique maitrise de l'art du sabrage. **» l'émoustilla-t-il, initiant un contact plus prolongé avec son sommelier privé grâce à ses habiles menottes.

- « **Je ne demande qu'à te rendre heureux.** » le taquina Heero, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'enduire de champagne tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement, totalement satisfait.

- « **Avoue, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir … trop tardé à me préparer ! **» l'asticota-t-il, ondulant généreusement, en léchant le cou à l'abandon.

Heero laissa sa réponse en suspens. Pouvait-il nier avoir aimé cet acte manqué ? Evidemment non. Or, reconnaitre qu'il en avait tiré un plaisir certain revenait à donner à son amant la liberté de flemmarder continuellement ! Alors non, il ne confirmerait rien !

- « **Approche petit bouchon que je te fasse sauter.** » annonça-t-il à la place, caressant sensuellement les reins affreusement endoloris, qu'il comptait traiter plus délicatement cette fois-ci ! Un peu de relaxation ne serait pas du luxe !

- « **Santé et bonheur sont les deux vœux que je formule, égoïstement, pour nous.** » chuchota Duo, entendant au loin les carillons fêter joyeusement la nouvelle année.

- « **Merveilleuse année, tenshi ! … Et pour info, j'avais raison.** » lui assura-t-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- « **A quel propos ?** »

- « **Délicieusement savoureux et onctueux ce raffiné sauté d'agneau ! **» déclara Heero, flattant copieusement la magnifique croupe. Loin d'être plantureuse certes, mais suffisamment séduisante pour aiguiser à nouveau son insatiable appétit.

Collant éperdument ses lèvres amoureuses à celles tout aussi passionnées de son croustillant amant, l'ancien excité du début de soirée initia un inspiré petit plongeon dans le pétillant champagne. Extrêmement comblé que son humeur n'est pas à pâtir, finalement, des bouchons du Nouvel An !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Alors ? Pas trop le goût de la piquette bâclée ou réchauffée ? Si oui, mes plus plates excuses (particulièrement à vous, Sortilège et Yume, à qui je tenais à offrir un zeste de limon puisque ça semble vous manquer un peu non ? Navrée, la dinde a prit ses ailes à son cou cette année. Pas réussi à la ligoter. Foutu volatile ! Pour la peine, je me fais en catimini un riquiqui hara-kirikiri ! ^^) ! _

_Sincèrement désolée si j'en ai choqué parmi vous ! J'avoue pitoyablement avoir fait avec les moyens du bord et en méga super urgence (donc pas vraiment de recul sur cette ficounette !). Voilà qui explique essentiellement le manque de recherche dans l'idée, l'absence de jeux de mots que j'affectionne tant, l'assaisonnement à foison de fautes, les incohérences, etc…. u_u'_

_Mais sinon … quand même disposées à m'accorder un petit commentaire sur cette cuvée du premier de l'an ? Merci 2014 fois (soyons à la page ! marre du minable petit 1000 fois !) à toutes celles qui signeront mon petit registre d'or juste ci-dessous ! J'aime tellement découvrir vos impressions (bonnes ou pas hein) ! ^^_

_Et avant de partir répondre individuellement aux MP/reviews, bien évidemment, je vous souhaite à tous :_

.

_**Meilleurs vœux pour l'année 2014 !**_

_(particulièrement aux sinistrés des intempéries des derniers jours à la Réunion ou en métropole)_

.

.

**Le p'tit coin « Aya31 »**** : **

_Coucou ma guest préférée ! Pas de changement d'habitude maintenant ! Merci pour ton « cute » avis sur « Le souhait oublié ». D'ailleurs, je pense à une question que j'oublie toujours de te poser : lis-tu toutes les fics quelque soit le rating ou te limites-tu à celles ratinguées « T » ? Les « M » sont-elle problématiques pour toi ou non ? Oui je suis curieuse, c'est pour ne pas commettre d'impair avec ton cadeau ! :D _

_Sinon tu m'en voudras si les fics futures ne font pas forcément rêver ? Sûrement ne me crieras-tu plus « encore ! », mais mon foutu brin d'inconscience me pousse à explorer parfois des coins plus sombres. Rassure-toi, ça ne nécessitera pas un exorcisme ou un enfermement à l'asile ! (j'ai séché les cours de sadisme depuis bien trop longtemps ! ^^)_

_Chaleureuses léchouilles ronronnantes pour cette belle année. A bientôt !_


End file.
